Best Mistake I Ever Made…
by CopperboomLulu
Summary: Rory has too much to drink, she wakes up with a warm body next to her, neither can remember fully how they got there, as they attempt to piece together the previous night they begin to realise that the 'mistake' might mean more… Set five years after season seven. Rated M for adult scenes and moderate swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Best Mistake I Ever Made…

Summary: Rory has too much to drink, she wakes up with a warm body next to her, neither can remember fully how they got there, as they attempt to piece together the previous night they begin to realise that the 'mistake' might mean more… Set five years after season seven. Rated M for adult scenes and moderate swearing.

Chapter One: "What did we do?"

Rory woke up and began to open her eyes until she realised how painful the light was just through a small crack in the curtains… "Uhhhhhhh…" she mumbled to herself, the vodka from the previous night was threatening to make a reappearance, she tried to sit up in bed but her head began spinning. She collapsed back in bed; she rarely got drunk but last night she just wanted to get drunk and cry with a friend, she stretched out and hit something, "Ouch!", okay not something, someone! Someone with an Australian accent! _**Shit! **_She thought beginning to panic! She pulled the blankets up to cover her exposed chest, she was wearing absolutely nothing. She saw her small black dress, laying on the floor next to the bed along with her black lace knickers and bra, she turned to see if the Australian had opened his eyes, he had and was staring at her, she had never seen him look as nervous or embarrassed and it wasn't the first time he'd slept with some girl he had no romantic feelings for, to be honest sleeping with a random girl was just a regular evening for him…

"Kitten…", he'd wanted to start a sentence to relieve the tension but got nowhere, he couldn't think of anything to say,

"Finn, could you look away?" she felt herself blush, "I need to get my underwear…", she looked away, the eye contact was too much for both of them…

"Okay Kitten but while you're up would you look for mine…" he looked around the room but neither could see them, "Sure Finn." She said getting up when he rolled over and shoved his face into the pillow, Rory put on her underwear before realising it was her apartment they were in, she walked over to the dresser and grabbed a black satin night dress; she slipped it on feeling less exposed.

"Okay Finn…I actually can't find them" Rory said referring to his boxers,

"They have to be somewhere!" Finn felt so stupid, he didn't know how they'd ended up in bed but he couldn't believe he'd done something so stupid, he remembered them meeting at the bar, she was crying and he was angry so they began talking and discovered they were both hurt for the same reason. They ordered vodka shots to cheer them up and that was pretty much all he remembered.

"Oh…" he was snapped out of his thoughts, "Um Finn, look up…", Finn looked confused and there, hanging from the ceiling fan were his boxers, he looked down, he had never felt this embarrassed before and he had done some stupid things…

"Finn, what did we do?!", Rory felt like crying, she couldn't remember much from last night but she remembered certain intimate moments; his lips against her neck, working their way down her body, she felt shivers of anticipation as he worked her clothes off of her body and threw them away to wherever they would land… _**Stop! **_ She thought and looked back at Finn lying on her bed, "So, I'm gonna go make coffee while you…" she just turned and walked out into her kitchen/lounge/dining area, she sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, she put her head into her hands, _**What did I just do? **_She pulled her face from her hands and looked up seeing Finn in nothing but his boxers,

"Um, love, my clothes aren't here…", she shut her eyes, despairing at herself, she remembered them being in the lift on the way up to her apartment, they were involved in a vigorous makeout session, she remembered his hands exploring her body, they slipped up her thighs under the little black dress she had been wearing, he continued moving his hands up her inner thigh… she remembered undoing his shirt buttons and ripping off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor of the lift, she then remembered undoing his trousers and with some help from him they too fell to the ground, at that moment the lift doors opened, she remembered trying to unlock her door as he kissed and gently nipped at her neck… She opened her eyes, trying to forget and from the look on Finns face he too had just remembered where his clothes were, Rory went bright red, _**Had he really walked from the lift to her apartment in only his boxers? **_She silently thanked her grandma for getting her such a nice and expensive apartment. She hadn't yet used the private shopping service she'd read about, Emily had been bugging her to try it for weeks, only Rory didn't think this was what her grandmother had expected it to be used for, "I'll ring down and get someone to bring you some clothes…", she walked to the phone on the wall, "Yes, hello, I'm in room 112… Yes Gilmore, um could you send someone out to get me some clothes, yes um, a man's shirt, size…" she looked at Finn who mouthed 'medium', "medium, and some black trousers to go with that? Oh and some shoes?" she again looked at Finn who mouthed 'nines' "Size nines? … Yes thank you… an hour? Uh… that'll be fine…" she hung up and looked at Finn. "Look Finn, last night was…"

"A mistake," he filled in for her,

"Yeah, a mistake… I mean it wasn't bad…" she said smiling again at the images in her head, she shook her head, bringing herself back to reality, "But it shouldn't have happened,"

"Look Kitten, I was angry, you were sad, neither of us did anything wrong. It was two friends needing comfort and that was all." She nodded, "I must admit kitten, you were better than I expected, from someone as shy and quiet as you I didn't expect that…" he said wondering how she'd take the joke so soon after… But to his surprise she smiled, the crimson colour never leaving her cheeks,

"Finn you weren't bad yourself", she laughed as she said it; at least them joking about it was better than the awkward silence, "Finn? Do you even remember how we ended up here?" she signalled to her apartment with her arms, and then walked and collapsed on the sofa, he joined her but sat at the opposite end keeping as much distance between them as possible,

"Okay, I'm not sure either so let's start at the beginning. I walked into the bar downstairs… Hang on! How come you're living in the fanciest apartment in New York?! I mean it even has a bar downstairs!"

She smiled again, that smile that made him understand what Logan had seen in her; she was able to make you smile with one small grin, "My grandma, when she found out I finally got a job at the New York Times, this was her 'congratulations present', but back to understanding what lead us to…" she looked down, almost ashamed, she didn't sleep with guys she wasn't serious about, that wasn't her! She tried it with Logan and it failed, so why the hell had she…

She knew the answer before she even asked herself the question…

Logan.

"Okay Kitten, so I walked into the bar pissed off! How could he say I'm not allowed at his wedding? Apparently me being his best friend doesn't matter?!",

"Why weren't you invited? I don't remember that part?",

"I slept with the bride-to-be…" Finn looked as ashamed as Rory felt, "It was years ago but she told Logan she didn't want me there and he just accepted it, didn't even fight for me! I mean when it happened it was so long ago you two had only just started dating!"

"Yeah well, at least you got to hear about it first hand; I had to hear from my grandmother when I went to dinner with mum! She went on about how it was 'such a shame' and 'we'd been so perfect', I wanted to die! So as you know I came back here and decided to get drunk…"

"Yeah, you walked into the lobby and I remember seeing your eyes all red," he put his hand on her arm and squeezed slightly as a sign of support, she jumped slightly, startled at the movement but just looked up and gave him a sad smile, the kind that makes you want to hug someone but he knew that would make her feel more uncomfortable,

"Yeah, I cried pretty much the whole way from Hartford, I know it's stupid but he was a big part of my life and he didn't even think to tell me, I know the conversation would have been awkward but I should have heard from him!" Finn could sense she was on the verge of tears and again squeezed her arm, this time she didn't start and just looked into his eyes, _**Was Finn always this attractive? **_She looked down again; she could not risk doing _that_ again, whatever _that_ was!"So Finn, why were you in New York anyway?" Rory wanted to change subject, she still found it hard to talk about Logan or to think about last night.

"Oh, I live here now, I have a house a few miles away, Colin was having dinner with Logan at that place called "Harry's" and invited me, he thought it'd be a nice surprise; neither of us knowing he was engaged, when he arrived I could see he wasn't happy I was there. And then he announced it and said I wasn't to be there, he explained why, made Colin his best man and I stormed out. You know what the worst part is?!" Rory could hear an anger seeping into Finn's voice, one she'd never heard before, "They don't even love each other!", Finn practically yelled the statement,

"What?!" Rory knew Logan wasn't the kind to marry someone he didn't love,

"Logan's gone back to his father's company, he's being trained to take over in a year, he knows that for his image and business purposes a wife would make it all easier! You know a DAR society wife, someone to plan his parties and all that crap! So one night his mum set him up on the hundredth blind date since you two broke up and he told Colin and I that she was 'tolerable' so he was gonna do what was best for his career?! How is cutting off one of his best friends, marrying some floozy he doesn't love and changing the only good thing about him gonna help his career?!" Finn was again shouting but Rory just sat there, staring at her hands, he definitely wasn't her Logan anymore, he was turning into his father from the sounds of things, all this time she'd regretted hurting him but in the end she guessed she'd dodged a bullet… "Sorry Kitten…" Finn said trying to calm himself down, "I know you still find it hard to talk about him, so let's get back to last night… So, we sat at the bar and explained what we were both… irked about."

Rory laughed; something Finn was glad to see after the look on her face two minutes before, "Irked? Really Finn?" she laughed again, he found himself smiling with her, "Okay, so I remember us ordering vodka shots?"

"Yeah Kitten, I think that was your idea…"

"Yeah well, I remembered it used to help when I was mad at Logan, apparently it still does the trick…" she smiled again, looking Finn directly in the eyes _**God! **_He thought, _**I can't believe it! I don't remember her eyes being that blue! **_He found himself staring at her,

"Um, Finn? Don't look at me that way, we don't need any repeats of last night…" she smiled nervously, he was staring at her in a way she hadn't seen from him ever before, she had only ever seen it from Logan, she didn't know what to make of it! She tried convincing herself that it was Finn, he wouldn't look at her like that! But it took him a few more seconds before he could break his stare and look away,

"Hey Kitten, I wouldn't mind a repeat…" he said with that cheeky smirk, _**Thank God! He was just joking around, he's back to normal Finn. **_She smiled,

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer…" she said with her most seducing smile, batting her eyelashes at him, he laughed too, neither admitting that a few moments before they had both felt something, something they never expected to feel for one another, there was a knock at the door. Rory walked over and opened it, Finn couldn't see who was there but assumed he knew,

"Yes thank you Sir, um hang on," she went to her purse and pulled out a twenty, "I appreciate it, thank you." she smiled and shut the door, turning back to Finn holding two coat hangers and a shoe box, "Here you go Finn",

"Kitten let me pay you back for that, how much was that?" he took the clothes and headed to the bedroom, "Um, I'm not sure, I pay at the end of the month, well my grandma does, I was just tipping the guy."

"Oh well let me reimburse you for the tip!", Rory knew she shouldn't say it but he was changing in the other room and she couldn't help herself she had to,

"I think you did enough last night to cover it." , She could barely get the words out before she started giggling, she hadn't giggled like that in years, no one could make her feel like that anymore, she turned and Finn was already changed and walking out of her room, the smart white shirt and black trousers made him look smarter than she'd ever seen him, he hadn't done up the top three buttons, leaving a small amount of his chest showing, she knew she was staring at him but she couldn't help it, he looked so handsome, she tore her eyes away, knowing she'd been staring too long.

"All right love, I'd best be going. Thanks for last night… I meant calming me down, not… Anyway I'm off, see you kitten, we should meet up more often now we live so close and all." She smiled,

"Yeah, I'd like that, as long as last night doesn't become a regular thing." She walked him to the door and opened it, "See you Finn!" she smiled as he leant in to kiss her cheek goodbye,

"Bye Kitten,", he looked at her and hesitated before walking out the door,

"Finn, are you okay?" _**Walk away man! **_He told himself but he wasn't used to restraining himself where women are concerned, _**Oh what the hell! **_He leant down and kissed her on her lips, he put one hand either side of her face and deepened the kiss, he pushed himself towards her and found her walking backwards, leading him into her apartment, never breaking contact, he kicked the door shut and headed for her bedroom again.

Author's Note: This was just an idea I had, I personally have a crush on Finn, (I mean how can you not?), so I really wanted to write this, depending on the responses I get I may continue this but if no one likes it I obviously won't bother. So please if you're interested review so I know to keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Best Mistake I Ever Made…

Summary: Rory has too much to drink, she wakes up with a warm body next to her, neither can remember fully how they got there, as they attempt to piece together the previous night they begin to realise that the 'mistake' might mean more… Set five years after season seven. Rated M for adult scenes and moderate swearing.

Chapter Two: Aftermath

Finn awoke and had a few moments appreciating the complete happiness he was feeling at awaking with the most incredible girl in his arms before panic set in, _**What are you doing? You're just gonna hurt her! **_He wanted to get up and walk out, leave her now before either one had time to think of the previous night, had they really spent the whole day in bed together?

"Finn…", he heard Rory's voice but had been so occupied with his own thoughts he hadn't noticed her staring at him, "I have to go, I'm meeting a friend for dinner in a couple of hours…" she pulled away from him and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, he walked over to the door and shouted through it,

"I have to go too, Later…" _**Later?! What the hell, you just spent the night with the most amazing girl and you say 'Later'?! **_Finn left her apartment, knowing there was no way he would be able to focus at all today, thank God it was a Sunday.

Rory sat in the bathroom on the floor, head in her hands, crying… When she hear Finn leave her apartment she left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen, where her phone was sat,

"Mum?"

"What's wrong honey?"

"How do you do that? I said one word, one!"

"Hun I raised you but what's wrong?"

"I did something stupid…"

"Honey, was this about what grandma told you at dinner last night? About Logan getting married?"

"Um… kinda… Last night I went to the bar downstairs and I saw Finn…", Rory repeated the whole incident to her mother who sat there silently until Rory was done,

"So, Finn was the Ausie?"

"Yeah"

"And one of Logan's best friends?"

"Well not anymore seeing as Logan apparently became Mitchum!"

"Honey do you have feelings for Finn?"

"I don't know! Before last night I never would have thought I did but I mean twice? In two days? I spent Saturday night and most of today with him! Mum I don't know, I mean I was probably just another notch on the bedpost to him…"

"Honey if you were he would have left after the first time…" Lorelai obviously always felt awkward discussing Rory's sex life but she knew her daughter needed her…

"Mum, I think I do… have feelings for him."

"Honey you need to ask him to meet you, for dinner or coffee, NOT at your apartment or chances are you two are getting carnal…"

"Mum, what if it meant nothing to him?"

"Then you come home and we wallow."

"Okay, thanks mum."

"Anytime Kid." Lorelai waited for Rory to hang up, she hated seeing her baby like that but Rory needed to sort this out herself.

_**Meanwhile at Finn's Apartment…**_

"Colin?"

"Hey Finn, look Logan was out of line yesterday, I told him so but…"

"Colin mate, is there any way you could meet me for dinner?"

"Finn what's wrong? You sound sober and almost serious?"

"Colin I screwed up when I was angry last night… I need to talk, Harry's at eight?"

"Uh yeah, see you in a couple of hours…" Colin hung up and then stared at his phone, Finn sounded kind of sad, whatever he'd done Colin would be there for him, afterall isn't that what friends are for?

_**Harry's at seven thirty…**_

"Thanks Lane, I know Zack's looking after the boys but I feel bad dragging you away from them…"

"Hey Rory I've been planning to visit you in New York for months, thank God we finally did it! So, are you gonna tell me whatever's been upsetting you since you walked through the door?"

"Lane, you remember me telling you about Finn?"

"Hot Australian Dude? Yeah I remember."

"Last Night I found out Logan's getting married…"

"Oh My God Rory, are you okay?"

"Well, I wasn't, I heard from grandma at dinner, she'd been invited by Shira and she told me, so as you can imagine I didn't exactly handle it well,"

"Well of course not!"

"So I went to the bar below my apartment and Finn was there… He'd been cut out of Logan's wedding because like seven years ago he slept with Logan's bride-to-be,"

"I thought they were best friends? Well so much for bro's before ho's!"

"Lane, you really can't pull off saying that," her best friend laughed,

"So? What happened?"

"Well, I slept with Finn, twice."

"Oh my God Rory!"

"I know!"

"So? How was it?"

"How was… Um good but I mean its Finn! It's not exactly like he hasn't had practice!" the two girls both started laughing,

"Rory you just slept with your ex-boyfriend's best friend because said ex-boyfriend is getting married…"

"Oh no…" Rory's face went white,

"What Rory?"

"You see the two guys who just came in here?"

Lane turned and looked, "Yeah?"

"That's Colin and Finn." Could this day get any worse? "Lane how's my hair?"

"What?"

"How's my hair? I know my dress looks good but I haven't checked my hair since I left the house…", Lane looked at her friend knowingly,

"You like him?"

"What?"

"Rory the last time you worried about your hair this much was for the blonde-who-must-not-be-named."

"Maybe I do I don't know, look can we just go? We'll go to my apartment, Zaxk knows your staying the night right?"

"Rory he's my husband of course he knows,"

"Let's go," the two girls stood up and headed for the exit where the two boys were still stood,

_**Outside Harry's Five minutes before…**_

"Colin mate." Finn walked up to his best friend,

"Look Finn, I know something's wrong, what's up?"

"I did something really stupid…"

"Yeah you said,"

"Look let's go inside, we can talk about it with alcohol, might make things easier," the two boys walked inside but Finn stopped almost as soon as he stepped through the door,

"Finn?"

"Colin, you know I said I screwed up?"

"Yeah?"

"Screwed being the correct term in this context…"

"Finn who did you sleep with?" Colin was growing impatient, Finn wasn't usually cryptic or ashamed of his… encounters.

"Look at the table in the far corner for the answer." Colin turned and immediately saw who Finn was referring to,

"Finn, do not tell me you slept with Reporter Girl?!", there was an anger in Colin's voice,

"She'd just found out about Logan and I was mad at him and we were drinking and…"

"Finn! Logan might actually kill you for this! You know as well as I do that part of the reason he's getting married is because he's still not over her! Shit Finn, she's coming over!",

Rory walked up to the two boys, "Hi guys," neither guy had ever heard her so nervous, she opened the door smiled and walked out, followed by a small Chinese girl,

"That was the saddest smile I've ever seen! How could you do that to her Finn? You and I always liked her!"

"I know! Colin?"

"What?"

"I didn't want to leave her this morning, well this afternoon…"

"Finn please don't tell me you're…"

"I may have fallen for Rory Gilmore…"

Colin sighed heavily, massaging the temple of his forehead with one hand, "You realise she won't be casual with you?"

"Yes I know, I was there to see the whole Logan/Rory story!"

"Finn, are you telling me that the first girl you've ever been serious about dating is Logan's ex-girlfriend?"

"Colin, I didn't want to leave her apartment this morning!" Finn knew Colin would know what that meant, Finn had become an expert at escaping apartments over the years, he never wanted to stay and hold a girl, just to be with her; but this morning, (or afternoon), with Rory… he never wanted to leave… He'd panicked and run and he knew it was stupid but he wanted nothing more than to sit and talk with her, he'd never felt that before…

"Come on Finn…" Colin turned to walk away,

"Where are you going mate?"

"I'm going home, you're going to see Reporter Girl…"

_**Meanwhile in Rory's apartment…**_

"So he just left? Just like that?" Lane and Rory were sat on her sofa discussing the events of the previous night,

"Well, kinda, Lane, I felt safe in his arms, I just wanted to lay there forever, to me that means something but I panicked, I mean its Finn! He doesn't do relationships!" Rory didn't want to believe that she meant nothing to Finn…

"Yeah, he doesn't do relationships but the same could be said for some blonde-ass-whole-who-must-not-be-named!"

There was a knock at the door, Rory walked to it continuing her conversation with Lane, it was probably Mr. Sykes had got locked out again…

"Look Lane this has nothing to do with Logan!" she said as she opened the door,

"What has nothing to do with Logan?" Finn asked, stood there in the clothes she'd ordered for him hours ago,

"I'm gonna go call Zack and check on the boys…" Lane stated, walking into the guest bedroom and shutting the door before immediately pressing her ear to it,

"Hi Finn," Rory mumbled, looking down, her cheeks becoming rosy,

"Look Rory…" Finn started, trying to follow his train of thought but was becoming distracted by the length of the blue summer halter neck dress that she was wearing. Staring at her legs was not helping the discussion but he couldn't help himself,, Rory noticed where he was staring and cleared her throat, "Sorry Kitten, look, I need to know, what was last night?", she saw something in his eyes she didn't expect, was it hope?

"Last night was a mist…"

"I know! You said it was a mistake but are you telling me when we woke up, you in my arms, you felt nothing, last night and this morning meant nothing?! Were they just accidents?" his voice was getting louder and angrier than she expected from Finn, the womaniser, the man who slept with every red head and the majority of the other girls at Yale.

"Finn, last night was… amazing," she smiled, still not looking directly at him so she was unable to see his priceless reaction to what she had just revealed,

"But?" he asked, the smile leaving his face when he realised she wasn't finished,

"But you're Finn, and I'm me! You know I don't do casual and that's what you're so famous for!" she felt tears welling up, she wasn't sure why,

"Love last night that was the last thing on my mind, this morning, when I couldn't leave your apartment and we ended up…" he smiled again, "I would give up all the red heads on the earth to wake up with you in my arms every day!" he finished what he was saying before he realised exactly what he had just said,

"Finn, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she looked genuinely confused, she had NOT expected this, she hoped last night had meant as much to him but she never expected that…

"Well, I guess so, I can't stand the idea of waking up without you there." This comment shocked Rory but it seemed to Shock Finn even more,

"Finn?" he was done trying to explain, he never was good with words, his lips crashed into hers and without hesitation she kissed back, he put his arms around her waist, pulling her in so their hips were touching, he pulled away from the kiss, slowly placing kisses down her neck, she let out small moans of pleasure before she couldn't stand it and had to pull his head back up to meet her lips again, he lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Eventually he was the one to break the kiss,

"Rory?",

"Finn?" she looked at him with those blue eyes that put great strain on his self-control,

"Your friend's in the next room you realise?", Rory immediately turned more crimson than Finn had ever seen her, Lane would have been listening to the conversation and even if she hadn't been which Rory knew she had she would have heard the moans Rory had let out when Finn had merely been kissing her… There was another knock at the door,

"Who the hell is that?!" Rory walked to the door, exasperated, would her and Finn be able to have a moment without interruptions OR Lane being next door OR them both being unsure of where they stood, this time she was sure it would be Mr. Sykes, who else would be at her door at half eight? She opened the door and could honestly say the person who was stood there was who she least expected…

"Logan…?"

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for the great reviews and also to everyone who is following or favouriting me or this fanfic! I appreciate it! This chapter wasn't great but it was kind of setting up the rest of the story so it needed to happen. Read and Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Best Mistake I Ever Made…

Summary: Rory has too much to drink, she wakes up with a warm body next to her, neither can remember fully how they got there, as they attempt to piece together the previous night they begin to realise that the 'mistake' might mean more… Set five years after season seven. Rated M for adult scenes and moderate swearing.

Chapter Three: "You have no right!"

Author's Note: This is a warning to all Rogan girls. I apologise. Before you read this you need to know that I adore Logan and wrote this not happily due to my love for him, this is what worked and went well with the story, this apology is written for one specific Logan fan who reviews all my updates but applies to all Rogan lovers. This chapter is NOT the last time we will hear from Logan. If you are Rogan and you haven't already; check out my other fanfic, "Fool me once…"

"Logan…?", he pushed past her into the living area, not even slightly surprised to see Finn,

"So, I had an interesting chat with Colin earlier!" Logan yelled not even looking at Finn but keeping his eyes on Rory as he dropped himself onto her sofa,

"Look mate," Finn interjected,

"Anyway…" Logan spoke louder, trying to ignore his ex-best friend, "So, I was tired, a long day at work, a bit upset that one of my friends is freezing me out because I haven't asked him to my wedding; which was his own bloody fault for sleeping with my wife-to-be; so I ring up Colin and I say, 'I can't believe Finn would do this! It's not my fault he slept with my future wife, I couldn't ask him to my wedding! He's being unfair!' I was referring to the fact Finn has been freezing me out but Colin didn't realise this, he said something like, 'Look mate he didn't mean to, I think he really likes her, I mean I think he might even ask her to be his girlfriend, I know you two have a history but can't you be happy for them. Rory's a nice girl and if he hurts her I'll be first in line to give him one but I think he genuinely cares about her, he isn't doing this to hurt you!' So Rory, you wanna fill in the details or should he?!" Logan nodded in Finn's direction but didn't look at him,

"Who the Hell do you think you are?!" Rory yelled, neither had ever heard her this angry before but Logan didn't care,

"I'm the guy you used to love but apparently you'll settle for any rich Yale guy!"

She couldn't believe this, "You have no right!" she was almost trembling with anger, "You think I'll settle for anyone? You think I was with you for your money? Apparently I did the right thing saying no because clearly you don't know me and from what I've heard I don't know you!" she was really yelling now, at the top of her lungs, "Before last night I hadn't so much as been on a date! I loved you! I couldn't just get over that! No guy would ever be another you! You wanna tell me how many girls it took before you were over me? Let me guess, they were your sisters friends again? Or were they just bimbos? Or did it take you until you found the woman you're going to marry before you moved on?! YOU GOT TO MOVE ON! I hated you! I hated you for what you did to me! On my graduation day you forced me to make a decision! My career or you! I cried for months! Months! Let me guess, you didn't give a damn after some Scotch and Bimbos? I never thought I'd get over you! Do you know how many times I sat by the phone wanting to ring you?!" Logan kept trying to interject but Rory was yelling so loud that there was no way she'd hear him, tears were falling down her face too, they weren't of sadness, they were hot angry tears that had been building up for years, "And you know what? I heard about this lovely girl your marrying at Friday Night Dinner! From my grandparents! So I decided I was gonna do it your way! Drink myself into a stupor and hope it helped! SO when I was there I found someone! Someone who understood me! SO yeah I slept with him! Not to hurt you! Not to get over you! Not for any reason other than I felt close to him…" she paused for breath ready to begin again but Finn interrupted briefly,

"And you were smashed on tequila." He knew it was inappropriate but he needed her to calm down, she let out the tiniest grin at the corner of her mouth before staring up again,

"So, I finally feel like I can move on, I may even love this guy; yeah it's only been a day, if that, but I feel like maybe I could even be happy that you found _that _girl, but then you turn up at my apartment? Which God only knows how you know where it is! You start yelling at me?! Who the Hell do you think you are!"

"You done?" Logan asks, sounding more irritated than angry, Rory just glared at him, not making a movement, "Fine, you want to move on fine with me! Shag every guy in fucking New York I don't care! Secondly, I know where you live because I got your grandma to tell me the second you moved, you weren't the only one who considered calling! Thirdly, Who am I? I'm the guy you almost married, you loved me once...Do you even remember that?! And how many bimbos did it take? You really wanna ask that? And you think I found the one? YOU WERE THE ONE! I'm not marrying because I love this girl! The girl I really love is shagging some ass who's gonna hurt her and then leave! Three guesses of who she is?! The woman I'm marrying isn't even faithful! She sleeps with every guy under the sun! You might want to give Finn her number!"

"Get out." Rory said, not loudly this time, at her normal volume but the words were so sharp even Finn was unnerved, "Never talk about Finn that way again! Get out."

"Kitten…"

"No Finn." She said firmly not even looking at him, just staring at Logan; any love or hope that had once been there was gone, all that was left was an empty shell.

"Fine, bye Ace." The affectionate nickname he had once used for her, to show his respect and adoration was now cold and hurtful,

"Congratulations on your wedding," she responded, the words were cold and hollow and everyone listening knew she had said them for effect. Logan stormed out and Rory collapsed into a heap crying,

"Kitten come here…" Finn crouched down and took her in his arms, Lane stormed out of the bedroom she had been in,

"Rory…" she also hugged her friend, "I'm gonna go."

"What?" Finn and Rory both asked, shocked and at the same time,

"I'm gonna leave you guys, plus, I actually did call Zack when I came in here; I mean I listened as well but things aren't going too smoothly, I need to get home…" she squeezed her friend one last time, went and grabbed her bags and left.

Lane went to the lift and descended to her destination, when she arrived at the ground floor she saw Logan stood at the bar with a Scotch, something inside her snapped,

"What is wrong with you!" she yelled at she walked into the bar, ignoring any looks people were giving her,

"Excuse me?" Lane realised he hadn't known she'd been there the whole time but just couldn't hold herself back,

"She finally starts to move on, you're getting married and yet you still won't let her be happy? She deserves this! Just leave her alone! She's been miserable since you left! She was happier tonight than in the last five years but you just can't let her be happy? You make me sick!" she turned on her heels and stormed out.

_**Back upstairs…**_

Rory had finished crying, her and Finn were half sat, half laid in each other's arms, "Rory?"

"Yes Finn?"

"Thank you." She looked puzzled and looked up right into his eyes; making him thinking clearly suddenly seem like an impossibility, "For defending me, everything he said was… understandable given the circumstances…"  
"Finn, I know your past, bits of it I probably remember better than you; but I will never let anyone say a word against you, you were my friend before this and friends look out for each other; even if we weren't together I would never let Logan say those things."

"Finn…?" Rory pulled away from his hold slightly, they'd slept together twice and she'd defended him but it was all too soon! She felt a tug in her chest, something she had learned was not easily ignored, "Finn, we need a date."

"What?"

"Well, we slept together and apparently now people know about us. I want a date. A proper one, with flowers and dinner and romance. If we really want this then we need a date."

A smirk appeared at the corner of Finn's mouth, "What?"

"You're just… so perfect."

Rory looked even more confused but before she could speak his lips met hers causing her to lose her train of thought.

An hour later the two of them were laid in bed together, she was wrapped in his arms fast asleep and Finn was just staring down at her with complete adoration.

"Rory?" no sound or movement escaped from the beautiful girl, save for her gentle breathing, in time with his, knowing she was asleep and couldn't hear him he had to say it, he had to admit it to himself, he was beginning to love her. Yes it was soon and incredibly insane that 'womaniser' could turn into a 'boyfriend' so fast and also fall in love but he was content with his life at that moment,

"Rory, I love you" he smiled down at her, gently running his fingers through her hair.

Author's note: I'm sorry that was really short but it's hard for me; a girl who loves Logan to right about him being that way. I just felt it was appropriate and worked well. Thank you for all your really positive feedback and next chapter will be better and longer I promise. The title of the next chapter is "First Date".


	4. Chapter 4

Best Mistake I Ever Made…

Summary: Rory has too much to drink, she wakes up with a warm body next to her, neither can remember fully how they got there, as they attempt to piece together the previous night they begin to realise that the 'mistake' might mean more… Set five years after season seven. Rated M for adult scenes and moderate swearing.

Chapter Four: Unexpected News

Finn had got up early to get back to his apartment and get ready for work. The whole time he was getting ready he had a stupid grin plastered on his face, so did Rory. Even when she eventually made it into the office and her small cubicle the grin was still there. She started on her next story but all she could think about was Finn.

Over the next month Finn called Rory multiple times, for the first few weeks they met for lunch every day. They'd meet, stare at each other across the table, kiss and part ways. Neither felt it was enough but they were both so busy with work it was the best they could do… or at least that's how Finn felt.

It had been about a month and a half since they had last spent the night together, Finn missed her, he still felt stupid, he had feelings for her after a couple of nights and a few lunches together? He needed her, he needed to feel her body against him and most of all he needed to tell her he loved her. It made him nervous and it made him worry whether she'd be ready for this or not. It wasn't like he was used to doing this! He took a deep breath and picked up his phone…

"Rory Gilmore,"

"Kitten?"

"Oh…Finn, I'm kinda busy at work right now, can I call you later?" she lied,

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight? Apart from lunch I haven't seen you in a while and we've not even done lunch that many times, is everything okay?"

"Uh… yeah. Dinner tonight, Harry's?"

He grinned, "Is that the only restaurant you know? Or is it because of the amazing coffee?"

"Bit of both, see you later Finn."

"Bye Kitten" he hung up smiling, she'd been distracted the whole conversation but if she was at work of course shed be distracted.

Rory laid there smiling at her phone,

"Are you ready now?" the nurse asked her,

"Yeah, sorry"

"Well you're definitely pregnant. About a month or so, does that fit with a time when you and your partner had intercourse?"

"Um… yeah." Rory said, panic rising in her voice, _**This was NOT supposed to happen! **_She'd had an idea for about a week now, since she'd missed her period but hearing the nurse say it made it more scary, more **Real!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory eventually walked out of the Doctor's office, tears falling down her cheeks, she was unsure why she was crying, she wasn't sad? She wasn't happy? She just felt lost… Walking across the hospital car park she stared down at the leaflets the nurse had given her on the changes she would start experiencing soon. _**Like mother like daughter! **_She thought, trying to give her something to concentrate on other than the massive life changing news she'd just received…

"Rory?" she heard a familiar voice call over her shoulder,

"Hi Colin!" she said, blinking away the tears quickly and plastering on her best fake smile. "What are you doing here?"

He held his hand out, showing a broken wrist covered in a pink cast, "Steph and I went out for a laugh one night, we got so drunk I don't really remember what happened but then I woke up with this and found out I'd broken it, about to get it taken off," he looked down about to ask Rory the same question when he saw the leaflets she was holding…

"Shit." She followed his gaze and stuffed them into the purse she was carrying,

"Look Colin…"

"Rory." He said in a tone much sterner than she expected, "Tell me its Finn's?"

"How dare you? Of course it is!" she felt hurt immediately, did he really think she'd cheat on Finn?

"Look sorry, I know you wouldn't… does he know?" he said putting his hands up in a defensive gesture,

"Not yet, I didn't until about half hour ago…" this was when he noticed her tear stained cheeks, the fact she was shivering despite the fact she was clearly sweating and far too hot…

"Come here Ror…" he put his arms around her in an affectionate way, pulling her face into his chest. All he could here was her muffled sobbing against him,

"What….do…I…do? I… cant… do this…" she managed between sobs,

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Finn isn't exactly….gonna be thrilled about this…" she again sobbed,

"Rory," he pulled her away from him and held her directly in front of him staring into her eyes, "No matter how Finn responds you'll be fine. You've got your mother who I know will support you, your dad, your step-dad, Paris, your friend Lane, Steph, me and all those crazy people from that Stars Hollow! And I need to tell you something, something you need to swear not to tell Finn?" she nodded, "Rory he told me he thinks he loves you, it's crazy, you've only been dating for like a month and a bit and no REAL date has actually happened but when have you two ever done anything normally? You'll be fine, all three of you," Rory had never seen Colin be this sweet or caring but it was exactly what she needed,

"Thank you Colin!" she threw her arms around him once more before she turned and headed to her car. Tonight's date was going to be interesting at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum please pick up?!" Rory begged knowing her mum was waiting to answer to know who it was, "Shit!" she yelled, almost falling over. She was late to her date, running around trying to get ready but she couldn't find a pair of tights without any holes or ladders and when she finally had she'd just caught them on her coffee table falling over.

"Really Hun? That's not how you should answer the phone."

"Mum I don't know what to wear I have thirty minutes and I need to talk to you!"

"Okay, this is for the long awaited date?"

"Yep" she said putting on the only other tights she had with no holes in them,

"Okay, Harry's I'm assuming? Right, the knee length dark green halter neck with the matching wedge heels and no jacket?"

"Great, what bag?"

"Small black clutch grandma bought you that time she went crazy and wanted to by that whole damn department store,"

"What the moustache debacle?"

"Mm hm, what did you need to tell me, put me on speaker phone so you can get ready while we talk,"

"Okay mum… I'm pregnant." She didn't want to give Lorelai time to answer, afraid of what she'd say, "Please don't be disappointed in me, right now I really need my best friend?"

"Does Finn know?"

"I was gonna tell him tonight,"

"Wow Hun, you're pregnant before the first date? You truly are my daughter," she joked, she wanted to be serious and do the mum thing but she knew deep down that from the tone in Rory's voice talking about it right now could break her, "Rory, I'm gonna ask something I'm 99% sure I know the answer to but Hun… You're gonna keep it right?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Good, you know if Finn can't handle it I'm here, Luke and I are more than willing to help you… Hun I have news too and right now I'm betting you really need a distraction?"

"Yeah I really do"

"Luke and I are getting married!"

"Yeah mum I know… we kinda all expected it." Irritated that the distraction was not helping

"No I don't mean engaged I mean in three months! That church, the perfect church from the first time we were gonna get married, it's free again, three months! I have an entire wedding to plan in three months! Luckily I still have most of the planning from the first time and Sookie is going crazy helping!"

"Oh my God! Congratulations Mum!" the doorbell rang, "Are you kidding? Twenty minutes early? I gotta go mum love you!"

"Love you too kiddo!"

She made her way to the door, avoiding the tight murdering coffee table and opened the door,

"I really need to get a peephole for this door," she muttered more to herself than the current occupant of the door way,

"Ace. Look I'm sorry about the other night but I really need to talk to you right now," she could see the desperation in his eyes and she knew there was no way he was just gonna leave,

"Fine, ten minutes but Finn's picking me up soon…" she saw his jaw tighten but he managed to keep calm, she stepped aside allowing him into her apartment,

"Ace I don't know what to do! I don't love her," he collapsed on the sofa,

"You mean your fiancé?" he nodded, "Logan why are you doing this?" she sat next to him and looked into his eyes,

"If I don't get married by next year my parents are cutting me off, this girl she's nice and sweet but neither of us are faithful, you're the only girl I ever…"

"Stop. Logan don't you deserve happiness, we both do but we won't find it in one another, Logan I really want us to be friends I do but you not only hurt me by not telling me about your marriage but you hurt your best friend? That's just not you!"

"I don't want to marry her Ace,"

"Then don't. I know you're making a lot of money yourself you don't need your parents support anymore, maybe you won't have as much money as you're used to but if you don't love her don't marry her!"

"You're right I guess, and luckily my parents already bought me my two flats so they can't take them back at least,"

"Two flats?" she raised one eyebrow and he laughed in a way he hadn't in a long time,

"I'm gonna leave her,"

"I think that's best, Logan you'll find that girl one day, I promise you." She smiled, he got up and headed for the door,

"I hope so Ace." And he left.

About ten minutes later there was another knock, she dragged herself to the door,

"Hey kitten" he smiled kissing her cheek, "Ready to go?"

"Yep" she smiled grabbing her purse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seriously?" Finn asked shocked as they sat in Harry's, "No coffee or alcohol? What are you gonna drink tonight?"

"Apple juice please," she told her regular waitress who looked just as shocked as Finn, the waitress nodded and walked away, Rory saw this as a great way to tell him…

"Actually I won't be having coffee or alcohol for at least the next nine months…" she said looking down at her hands as she said it. It took Finn a few seconds to understand but once he did his reaction was… unexpected.

"Rory are you saying…?"

"Finn I'm pregnant…"

Author's Note: Mean right? Sorry it took a while but I had so many ideas for this chapter and I couldn't decide which one to do! I decided to make Logan and Rory good friends from now on, partly because I didn't want to hurt my most faithful reviewer and partly because I couldn't bear writing anymore mean Logan, hope you enjoyed, please review?


End file.
